Ender Hollow
by SuperPotatoSupreme
Summary: Hollow wakes up not remembering the night before. What happened and why does he feel so weird today? Idea for Ender!Hollow goes to Manz. I wrote the story but the main theme credit goes to Manz


**This isn't going to turn into anything, just got an idea and wanted to go with it. All credit for the idea of Ender!Hollow goes to Manz.**

Hollow woke up slowly and glanced over at his clock.

" _Ah, I still have some time to sleep,"_ he thought to himself as he turned over from his back to his side. He reached for his extra blanket and pulled it up closer to his face to make sure he would enjoy his last few minutes of sitting in bed before having to get up and help Rage with his new idea. What did he call it? Mapstravaganza? Yeah, that was it. " _At least I get to sleep a little more after last night,"_ he thought. " _My walk in the woods last night was quite -"_

He suddenly jolted awake and sat up. "How did I get here," he said aloud, "I don't remember ever leaving the woods." He looked around quickly scanning the room. It was his, everything was there. "But I must have left… right?" He mused not talking to anybody. He was suddenly really creeped out and even a bit scared. Why wouldn't he remember? He had just gone out for a walk in the woods. He did it every week, but why didn't he remember.

He got out of bed slowly, now fully awake, and wondered to the bathroom to wash up for the day. He was finally calming as he reached the door. He suddenly stopped. Why? Hollow wasn't sure himself… But something was there, a feeling, like maybe he was being watched. He turned toward his window and only caught a glimpse of a shadow running away. He _was_ being watched. He looked around as the fear slowly rose again.

"I just need to get ready," he said to himself, "I just need to wake up a bit. I'll remember how I got home after a bit and that… thing…" he shivered a bit at the thought, "wasn't anything. It didn't look familiar, that's for sure."

He quickly rushed to the bathroom and got some water splashed on his face. He looked into the mirror. His hair was short enough that he knew it would be fine for the day after a shower and his thin face was just as he remembered. "At least I remember that…" he said quietly as he rubbed his chin. He would need to shave this morning too.

He quickly got everything out and started shaving quickly but efficiently. A quick flash of black scared him suddenly causing him to cut his chin a bit.

"Damn it… " he whispered to himself, "Now I have to cut up my blo-" Did he really just see what he thought he saw? He could have sworn his blood in the sink was _purple_ for a moment before fading back to red. "No!" Hollow almost yelled. "It can't happen! Blood is _red_! Not purple! What is wrong with me! I haven't even seen anything purple since my wal-" Hollow's eyes widened. His walk! He remembered something! Something purple, but what is was escaped him. He shook his head in disappointment. "Time to shower."

He got into the shower and was almost done when he stopped and thought. Something purple… during his walk… in the woods… he never saw anything purple there before as far as he could remember… He hand slowly came up to his chin to wipe his small wound. It was no use, he couldn't remember. He hung his head a bit and then noticed it again. Purple. Dark purple, but it wasn't fading as it swirled in the water at his feet. Where did it come from though? He was almost more curious now than scared.

"The time I saw the purple was my blood from the shaving cut." He looked at his hand. Maybe he opened the cut when he wiped it? He bought it up slowly, touching the spot where the cut sat, his right side cheek almost in line with his mouth. He bought it down and looked at his hand and, as he thought, it was partially purple but fading as the water from the shower washed it away. "So…" he said slowly, "my blood is purple now… that can't be healthy…"

He quickly finished and jump out of the shower and got dressed before returning to the bathroom to check how bad the cut was. He examined the cut on his cheek. His eyes widened. That couldn't be right. It looked _bigger_ than before. "Breakfast." Hollow said, "I need to eat. Now. And maybe after the cut will be better."

He glanced back at the mirror while at the door and turned off the light while still looking. The room turned dark but he could still see the cut. Definitely larger than before and now… GLOWING? He suddenly had a flash of memory. Of the night before? Must be. Something in the memory was the same as his wound: glowing purple, the same purple. It looked almost like a… face? Maybe. It was there for a bit but disappeared. A purple face.

"But nothing has a purple face…" he said as he slowed worked his way toward the kitchen. "I mean nothing real. There is no way the I could be turning into…" He trailed off in thought. No. They were just stories. Endermen didn't _exist_. They couldn't. Nothing could teleport. But everything matched. The purple, the dark figure at the window, everything. "But if I _was_ an enderman then I could, in theory, teleport."

Walked into the kitchen and stopped looking at the cabinet that had the breakfast food. He focused on the cabinet and closed his eyes. He felt an odd feeling and then slowly opened his eyes to see the cabinet about a foot in front of him. He turned slowly, looking where he had been about 6-7 feet away.

"I… teleported!" Hollow exclaimed more out of complete confusion and fear. He felt the feeling again, he was being watched. He turned quickly to the window in the room and stared directly into the face, no the _eyes_ of an enderman. The figure didn't move this time but Hollow was no longer scared.

"What did you do!" He yelled at the figure. "I didn't want this!"

He stared horrified as the enderman teleported into the room with him and slowly strode toward him.

"I did only as warned young Hollow," a deep voice which seemed to come from everywhere said. "If you had only heeded my warning, you wouldn't have come across this horrible curse."

"Curse?" Hollow said backing away, "What curse? And what warning? I don't remember anything about a warning! I don't even remember last night! All I remember is a purple…" He thought for a bit before speaking again, "That was you… wasn't it."

The figure nodded. "It was," it said. "And if you want I can return your memories. I hid them from you but you are smart and figure out what was going on before it took over your brain." Hollow's eyes widened at that. "Yes, it will eventually take over your brain, " the creature answered before Hollow could ask. "It is a _curse_. Now hold still."

Hollow didn't move as the enderman touched his head and his memories flooded back. He remembered everything. The walk to the woods. The interesting path with the sign he didn't read. The enderman popping up almost randomly and warning him of the curse if he investigated further. He remembered ignoring the warning and dismissing it as a hallucination, finding the portal to who knows where and, finally, the voice. "So be it." it said. Then he just remembered waking up.

"I'm cursed…" Hollow muttered. "But what is this curse? Can it be cured? Passed on? Tell me about it!" He yelled at the room he now realized was empty. "Of course…" he said scratching his chin in dismay to only show more purple blood. "Oh great…" he said and started off toward the bathroom.

He got to the bathroom and examined the mirror. Another cut the size of the original one was now on the lower side of his left cheek. "Great," he said, "Now Rage will see. Or I have to hide it."

He walked into his room and found a blue bandana. That would work. Rage would ask questions but he could put it off as his new thing for Rage's show thing. He glanced at the clock.

"Oh! I'm late!" He actually yelled this time as he ran back to the bathroom to check if the purple blood had stopped yet.

He was relieved to find that it had but something else caught his eye in the mirror. He got as close as he could to the mirror. Were his eyes…?

"Yep, purple…" He said as he examined the slight color appearing around his pupils. "At least it isn't much and is hard to see. I just wonder _how long_ it will stay hard to see."

He slowly put on the bandana and covered his face. At least the blue would hide the purple if the wounds bled some more. He took a deep breath and started towards the door. This would be a long day.


End file.
